


History Class

by AliNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, High School, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNovak/pseuds/AliNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to try something new on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Class

"I'm not really sure about this." Dean gulps as he breathes deeply. Forearms resting on the sheets, ass in the air.

"You'll thank me later." Cas smirks as he squeezes Dean's cheeks a little.

"I'm gonna introduce it now, okay?" Cas says softly, putting kisses on Dean's lower back. Dean nods in response and he takes a deep breath. Cas spreads Dean's thighs with his knee and Dean moans as Cas puts his middle finger inside him. 

"You're still loose from last night." Cas whispers, softly caressing Dean's back with his free hand. "You ready?" He asks.

"Y-yes." Dean swallows as he feels Cas going deeper. 

"Relax, baby. You're gonna love it." Cas' rough voice sends chills to Dean's spine and he takes a deep breath again. Cas grabs the plug and starts to push it against Dean's hole. Dean moans quietly until the plug is completely inside him.

"Done." Cas says as he slaps Dean's butt softly.

"Really? That's all?" Dean raises his head, arching his back in a beautiful way. 

"I told you, it's not a big deal." Cas smiles. "But you should take a few steps first."

"Why?" Dean frowns as he stands up. He puts his boxers on and he starts to search for his jeans but he stops abruptly as he feels the plug softly rubbing his prostate. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Too big for you?" Cas raises an eyebrow as he smirks.

"Shut up." Dean blushes as he keeps feeling the plug deeply inside him.

Cas chuckles. "Hurry up, we're gonna be late."

History class. The teacher is in the first twenty minutes of his lecture and everybody's so bored. Dean is falling asleep and Cas can notice it from a few seats away. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and starts to type something. Dean's phone vibrates and he jumps a bit. He checks that the teacher is not watching and he sees the text from Cas. "Wanna have some fun? ;)" Dean is still sleepy so he just replies "???" Cas replies in seconds. "Guess who has a remote?" Dean is confused so he just frowns at the screen. "What are you talking about?" He looks at Cas who's now grinning devilish. He puts his hand inside his jacket's pocket and Dean feels chills running fast throught his back. The goddamn plug is vibrating. He jumps on his seat and covers his mouth trying not to let a gasp out. He looks at Cas begging him to stop but he just smirks in response. Apparently, Cas is enjoying Dean's reactions because the vibrations starts to go faster. Dean crosses his legs as he starts to feel his dick getting hard. He tries to hide the upcoming moans so he starts coughing. 

"Dean, are you okay?" The red haired girl who's sitting next to him asks.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." He stutters. 

He turns at Cas who's staring at him. Deep blue eyes devouring his soul with lust as he keeps speeding up the vibrations. Dean can feel his face burn by now. The plug rubbing his prostate mercilessly making his dick ache. Although, he never stops the contact with Cas' gaze. He has to admit that Castiel knows exactly how to turn him on with just a stare. Dean can feel his dick pulsing as he feels his boxers starting to get a bit humid of pre-come. He gives in eventually and he raises his hand. 

"Can I be excused?" He almost yells and everybody turns at him.

"Sure." The teacher says confused and Cas has to put a hand over his mouth not to laugh. Dean walks quickly and leaves the classroom. Cas stands up but he's stopped by the teacher. "Where are you going, Novak?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Um... to the restroom?" He says.

"Fine." The teacher nods and continues with the lecture. 

Cas leaves the classroom and walks to the closest restroom. "Dean, are you here?" He asks but there is no reply. He puts the remote on its maximum power and suddenly he hears a deep moan coming from one of the cubicles. "There you are." Cas smirks as he confirms that they're alone. "What are you doing?" Another moan is the answer that he receives and he's so satisfied with it. "Is the plug still inside you?" He licks obscenely his lips. 

"Mmm hmm." Dean replies and Cas can hear the classic sound of a hand working fast on a desperate cock. 

"You dirty little fucker." Cas laughs roughly. "Thinking about last night? Thinking about me fucking you hard, baby?" Cas leans against the door as he keeps listening to the marvelous sounds that Dean has to offer. "Why don't you open the door and let me help you with that thing?" Cas swallows a gasp as he feels his own dick starting to get hard. 

"You wish." Dean exclaims breathless and he lets out a long moan followed by a silent scream. Cas closes his eyes biting his lip as he let out a moan as well. He doesn't hear anything for a couple of minutes until Dean opens the door. A lovely blush across his face with an expression of relief. 

"I told you that you'd thank me later." Cas says proudly. 

"If you don't turn the damn thing off I'm gonna shove it up your ass." Dean growls. 

"Um... actually, it was made with that purpose." Cas chuckles. 

"It wasn't a threat." Dean grabs Cas' face pulling him in. 

"No?" Cas raises an eyebrow in amusement. 

"It was a promise." Dean says millimeters away from Cas' lips, pulling him in for a rough kiss and Cas closes discretely the door behind him.


End file.
